the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aithusa
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Breed | Zakundi |- | Homeland | The Shards, Drakofel |- | Born | 1220 AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- | Gender | Female |- | Colours | Pearlescent White |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Other Details |- | Master |Torani Storm |- | Siblings |Saphira |} Aithusa is a female dragon (or dragoness), and the pet of Torani Storm. Her name literally means 'Light of the Sun' in Elvish and 'She Who Burns Things' in Greek. She is a Zakundi - or four legged dragon - from the Isle of drakofel. 'General Description' "Aithusa's heart burns fiercely, even in the face of evil.” - 'Torani Storm' Aithusa is incredibly loyal to the Queen and her family, who hatched her and raised her with care, love and devotion. She is never far from Torani, following her around like a shadow and refusing to let the Queen out of her sight. She does not like strangers, either and grows hostile towards them, growling and bearing her dagger-like teeth towards them. Torani has to constantly remind her to stop harrassing visitors to the Palace. It is no secret that Aithusa adores Torani completely, as she was the first person that the dragon saw after hatching. An instant bond was formed between the pair and Torani loves Aithusa as a more than just her pet. Her love for her dragon is so strong that when they were captured and Aithusa was too badly injured to escape, Tora sacrificed her own freedom and allowed herself to be imprisoned with Aithusa, simply because she refused to leave her. Then, when Aithusa was strong enough to escape once more, she willingly stayed with her mistress, who was unable to leave by then because her own body and spirit had been broken. Aithusa soon discovered that the pit in which they were being kept was too small for her, and it was crippling her. Her cries of agony were even more heartbreaking than Torani's as the pair suffered together. 'Appearance' Aithusa is a very rare white dragon with white scales and wings with an almost transparent membrane. She has big, light blue eyes, four horns, short neck spikes and tail spikes. Since she is female, her body structure may turn out to be more feminine than other dragons, but for now it is unpronounced until she grows older. As a newborn, she was about the size of a small bird. After thirteen years, she only stands as tall as a man, though had she not been confined to a tiny pit that crippled her as she grew, she would most probably have grown to twice that size by now. How long it will take for her to reach her full grown size, however, is unknown. 'Powers and Abilities' Aithusa has magical power which she inherited from her Mistress, and these magical powers are displayed through her breath. She can use it to heal minor wounds, gift knowledge (such as visions of things she has seen or heard), and breathe fire. She was able to fly only a few weeks after her hatching, even though her wings weren't fully grown and when she is bigger, she will have immense physical strength. She can use her wings, spiked tail, talons, and teeth to great advantage in a fight, but for now she is only the size of a man. Legend of the Drakoon In the far off distant land of Drakofel, the fables and horrific tales of the 'drakoon' are as infamous as the magnificent beasts themselves. The drakoon are both feared and revered, with the majority of the populace worshiping them as fire deities. The isle of Drakofel is mostly unexplored, with sailors knowing better than to venture near those ash embedded shores, with polluted waters and black sanded beaches, what is known is that the island is separated into 2 distinct regions; the mountainous Shards, which take up almost two thirds of the isle's northern coast, and the forested south known as Vallis. Both regions are home to two distinct breeds of drakoon, the Raksus, two legged bat-like monsters of the Shards, and the Zakundi, the four legged feathery beasts of the south. Though both kinds rarely come into contact, the people of Drakofel still speak of the drakoon wars of the past, where both families clashed in a battle of fire and brimstone. Their legends say that it was that war that reduced the majority of the isle to an inhabitable land of ash. The Raksus are the most feared of the drakoon, as their only desire is to burn and to feed, even resorting to cannibalism to stay alive. The Zakundi of the south are calmer by nature and considered, by those brave enough to live on Drakofel, to be beautiful creatures, that they admire but also remain wary of. To local knowledge, this gentler breed of drakoon has never slain any of its brethren to feed, but they have been spotted out at sea, diving into the waters to catch their meals. The number of the drakoon is fairly minimal in recent times, with food being scarce, some have traveled to the surrounding shores of Adrenna and Cyrofel, but always they are forced to nest back in their native soils. In the past couple of hundred years, it has become an act of bravery to kill a dragon, and so now men and women claiming themselves as Drakoon Slayers have started to roam the mountains and deepest forests looking for their prize, which has only diminished their numbers further. Ancient kings of distant lands were known to have acquired drakoon eggs, hoping to use them as a weapon of mass destruction in a bid to thwart any man-made army, but soon realized that the eggs remained cold and lifeless away from their native soil. Many believe that only a mother drakoon of Drakofel can hatch their drakoonlings....... But some know otherwise..... 'History' After Torani and her daughter Seifa gained possession of a pair of blue dragon's eggs, neither Queen nor Princess was entirely sure what to do with them at first, and considered simply leaving them on display in the throne room. Having never seen a dragon before, Tora doubted their existence anyway and did not want to waste precious time and resources trying to hatch an egg that was most probably empty anyway. However, after Dante's dragon egg was hatched, Seifa begged and pleaded with her mother to try and hatch their own, and Torani realised that perhaps she'd been wrong about the egg after all. The two of them had a go at hatching their own eggs and so it was that Aithusa the white dragon and Saphira the blue dragon came into the world. Aithusa was born and instantly Tora fell in love with the tiny creature, although she had no idea what to even name her, until Seifa began to describe (in her excitement) how Aithusa's scales shone a thousand different shades of white. This inspired Tora to name her Aithusa, meaning 'Light of the Sun' in Elvish. It wasn't until later when she realised the name was also Greek and meant 'She Who Burns Things' that Tora knew how perfect the name was. Because she could not immediately fly, Aithusa took to riding on Tora's shoulder. Two weeks later, however, and despite the fact her wings were nowhere near fully developed, Aithusa flew off Tora's shoulder and would fly wherever and whenever she could, after that. One day when she and Torani were walking through the woods of Silmataurea together so that Aithusa might stretch her wings out in the open, Torani was attacked by bandits and stabbed in the side. She tried to stagger back to the palace, but could only make it to the edge of the forest before finally she stumbled and fell. Aithusa saw that her Mistress was in trouble and flew down to land on a tree stump. Then she used her powers to breath on Tora, healing her wound and giving her life once more. Once satisfied that Tora was again safe and out of danger, the little dragon resumed her earlier activity of trying to catch the birds up in the skies above. Tora, amazed by what had just happened, could only look up in awe as she watched her dragon playing so happily up above her. She silently vowed, from then on, to repay the debt one day. And several years later, she did - willingly sacrificing herself to suffer in a cold, dark pit, whilst Aithusa recovered from her terrible wounds. Tora refused to leave her, even though the wounded dragon kept nudging her and urging her to go, to save herself. But Tora, stubborn as always, refused, and remained by Aithusa's side despite the agony and the torture she had to endure as a result. After their eventual escape, Aithusa stuck even closer to Torani than she'd ever done before and would often seek reassuring strokes and words of comfort from her Mistress. Torani constantly reassured her that everything was alright and that they were safe now - no harm would come to them any longer. It took a long time for either of them to believe this, however. Category:Species Category:Dragon